Strawberry overload
by Tinxies
Summary: "I love Ichigo!" Orihime yelled. And Ichigo heard it. I know there's already a lot of strawberry related Ichihime fanfic, but give this one a chance. I do not own Bleach. Please R&R everyone!


"You know Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-san is really good in picking names." Orihime said to her best friend. They were both walking back home from school.

"Why do you say that, Orihime?"

"Who would've thought that Kurosaki-kun will grow up to be a strawberry? Nobody, but Kurosaki-san did. That's why he named Kurosaki-kun Ichigo. The guy's a genius." Orihime answered her best friend's question. She had a determined face and her eyes were full of admiration – to the older Kurosaki.

Here we go. Tatsuki thought. I thought it was weird that she was silent up until now. So this is what's on her mind.

"So, you think Ichigo is a strawberry?"

"Kurosaki-kun IS a strawberry, Tatsuki-chan! Think about it, strawberries are sour at first but then you can't get enough of them. Kurosaki-kun always has his scowl on, making him look scary but he is actually very cute! I can't take my eyes off of him." Orihime started explaining.

That is actually quite true. But man, Ichigo is all this girl could think about. Tatsuki just stared at Orihime.

"So, what else?" Ask Tatsuki indifferently.

"Erm..." Orihime put her finger on her mouth and continued to think. After a moment, she smiled. Tatsuki continued to stare.

"Strawberries taste good with chocolate. Kurosaki-kun loves chocolate right? I bet Kurosaki-kun taste like strawberries too. Hehehe..."

Tatsuki stopped in her tracks upon hearing the last sentence. Does she even know what she's talking about?

"And I bet his hair is bright orange because it's supposed to be red but something happened and it ended up orange instead. Maybe Kurosaki-kun ate too much orange when he was a kid. But then again, no one has red hair. Oh wait, Abarai-kun's hair is red. How did that happen? Red is supposed to be Kurosaki-kun's colour. Abarai-kun can't just steal it away...Aahh, now I'm mad at Abarai-kun. I wonder how Kurosaki-kun will look like with red hair..." Orihime continued to ramble.

At this point, Tatsuki gave up listening.

"See Tatsuki-chan? I told you Ichigo is the perfect name for Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah, yeah...if you like his name so much, why didn't you call him by his name instead? And just confess to him already Orihime." Tatsuki smiled. This should be good.

"Hehe...don't bring that up Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled. She was blushing to her ear at this point.

Man, if just thinking about confessing made her blush that much, how would the actual confession goes? I bet she's gonna have steam coming out of her ears while confessing, that is if she ever gonna confess.

"So Tatsuki-chan, do you agree with me? That Ichigo really is a perfect name for Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime is quick to change the topic. If Tatsuki-chan is going to make me confess like she always tried to, my head is gonna explode.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tatsuki gave up.

"Aahh...I love strawberries. I love his name, Ichigo. I love Ichigo!" The last sentence was louder than the rest.

"Orihime, you do realize that you're yelling right? You want someone to hear you?" Tatsuki tried to warn the auburn beauty.

"There's no one around Tatsuki-chan. I can yell as loud as I want. I love Ichigo!" Orihime yelled even louder. With a big grin on her face. Tatsuki just grinned watching her friend.

After about a couple of seconds, a familiar voice yelled her name.

"Inoue!" Orihime freeze. Oh she knew damn well whose voice that is. Tatsuki was speechless too. What a great timing Ichigo...

Ichigo caught up to them from behind with a smile on his face. Orihime can only manage to stood there watching the boy. Her whole body has freeze. Did he hear me? Please little blue men, come take me away right now. Please little green women, dug the ground below me right now. I wanna sink into the earth.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo on behalf of Orihime.

"Oh, I heard her yelling. So, I thought now's a good chance." Ichigo answered indifferently. He stared at Orihime for a while before continuing,

"So, you really love it huh? I know Tatsuki doesn't." This time, Ichigo look dead straight into Orihime's eyes.

"No!" Orihime shook her head furiously. I can't let him know.

"But I heard you. Come on, Inoue...this will really help me."

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Tatsuki who was confused now tried to help her friend.

"Yesterday, Yuzu went to some strawberry garden with her friends and brought home two damn baskets of strawberries for me because apparently, I'm the strawberry of the house. I like strawberries but I'm at my limit already. When I heard Inoue yelling that she loves strawberries, I thought it'd be a huge relief if Inoue could take one basket." Ichigo explained to Tatsuki.

After hearing the story, Orihime's face turned bright right up. A smile formed.

"Really Kurosaki-kun? Of course I'll take them off your hand, I love strawberries!" Her eyes are practically gleaming.

"Thank you Inoue. I'll send them to your house this evening. That okay with you?" Ichigo smiled back at Orihime.

"Yes! I'll be waiting."

"Well then, I'm off. See you this evening then Inoue. Bye Tatsuki." With that, Ichigo turned around and left the two girls.

"Damn, he surprised me. Where the hell did he popped out from?" Tatsuki sounded relieved and pissed at the same time.

"Tatsuki-chan, did you hear what he said?" Orihime just kept walking with her eyes fixed on the road in front. Smiling a little.

"What?"

"He said he likes strawberries. Can you imagine it? Mr Strawberry likes strawberries and Mr Strawberry is giving me strawberries. My life is gonna be full with strawberries! I can have all the strawberry juice and strawberry jam I ever wanted. Oohh..I can make strawberry ice cream too! Did you know Tatsuki-chan, strawberries are good for your skin. No wonder Kurosaki-kun looks marvellous. He's a strawberry after all. Aahh...strawberries are so good..."

Tatsuki just stared at Orihime. Too many strawberries for her liking. She already gave up paying attention to what Orihime is saying. Strawberry, strawberry, strawberry...that was all she could hear.


End file.
